


戒烟

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 8





	戒烟

Falling, this metaphor, is really the main way that they talk about love. Falling is not jumping. It's accidental. It's uncontrollable. It's sometimes that happens to him without his consent.

是有倦怠期限的吧，就算是很强烈的感情，那些感情像是洪水一样快速袭来，那现在是要像洪水一褪去吗？  
  
背包被粗暴地甩到锈迹斑斑铁门旁边，楼顶的那小块灰尘一下就扬起来，又掉下来落回黑色的背包上。吴世勋往边缘的栏杆走去，他朝下面看。已经是下午的下课时间了，上过课就作鸟兽散的理工男们早就消失不见，他们钻进图书馆里神秘兮兮地画图，躲进宿舍挠着油头打游戏。吴世勋知道也没什么人出入这里了，不会引起不必要的拥挤慌乱。

他迈开长腿跨过栏杆，他回头看了看栏杆，细小的铁棍起了锈迹仿佛是以此来说明时间的痕迹，对于他来说，这完全是摆设了。

楼顶的天台的边缘不算宽，他刚刚好可以坐下来。天差不多要完全暗下去了，很遥远的那座山顶上是有一座小小的灯塔的，待会就会亮起来了吧，在山上的灯塔是要为什么东西做指引呢？迷路的人吗？吴世勋晃了晃腿，像是高中时候看过的那些青春电影一样，轻轻晃了晃自己的长腿，风路过了，裤腿哗哗作响。

灯塔突然亮起来了，一个小小的红点，亮起三秒又会灭掉一秒，以这四秒为一个循环，一分钟十五次，半个小时就是四百五十次。一个小时就是九百次。

明明灭灭的小红点，像是点燃的烟头。

那个人两周没有好好陪自己说过话了。

吴世勋去摸了外套的口袋里的烟盒，才发现拿错了外套，他低下头细细地辨认烟盒上小小logo，很快就放弃了，天色昏暗，几乎失去视力。抽出来一支叼在嘴巴里点燃，晚上是有风的，不太容易点燃，风从几个方向胡乱的吹过来，长长的刘海没空去修剪，好几次都差点落在火焰上。

终于点燃，只狠狠地吸了一口就不肯再碰，不是平时习惯的他的味道，但是也还是没有被这个男孩子掐灭，就这么夹在手指间。

烟就被这么放任地燃着，烟草化作灰，被修长的手指轻轻抖落，从六楼的高度里掉下去。中途可能会遇到小小的树叶来接住它，然后在某个雨天被肮脏的雨水带到地面；但也可能落在某个路过的女孩的头顶，然后在路灯下面被同伴发现，同伴踮起脚轻轻拍了拍女孩的头发，烟灰却变得更碎完全掉进头发里。

他不觉得这有什么不对，或者说，有什么奇怪的地方。

灯塔亮过八百一十次的时候，他戴着口罩从楼梯里走出来。

然后他很惊讶地看到楼下真的有一个女孩子坐在台阶上轻轻拍着自己的头顶。白色的裙子在晚上的风里扬起来，然后又被从四面来的风打得七零八落，穿着裙子女孩子抬起头来不解地看着他，他突然觉得自己很过分，可是他又不觉得抱歉，于是拉着书包带子很快就离开了。

他像个孩子一样，把鞋子狠狠地在地上踏出声音，生气了吗？好像没有，那为什么要发泄呢？不知道。

当他走到楼下的时候，一个影子从暗处走过来在他面前站定，只是小小的身影，却完全挡住了他的去路，这是张艺兴和他赌气之后第一次来主动见他。

“要戒掉吗？”吴世勋摘掉口罩握在手里，声音沉沉地问他。

张艺兴不知道吴世勋是在问他身上的烟味，还是在问他这个人。

吴世勋定定看着眼前这个人，比自己稍稍矮一些，头发是自然卷的，蓬松地躲在灰色的兜帽下。穿着无袖的宽松卫衣，应该是洗过澡了，但因为跑步过来，所以好闻的奶香薄荷味道里又有一些朝气的汗水味道。 张艺兴也就这么迎着他的眼睛盯着他不说话，吴世勋也不想回答，可他也不想上楼。

他也不说话，他也看着他。

可他就是拿他没有办法，僵持了好几分钟，他终于伸手拉了拉他的黑色外套，他就顺势靠过来一些。

吴世勋伸手揽住面前这个人的腰，把他拉进自己的怀里，然后低头贴上去摩挲他的耳畔。

张艺兴轻轻叹一口气说，“戒掉吧，没人会喜欢。”

“嗯。”吴世勋回答他。

他撑着手臂把他推开，刚想开口说话，却换来吴世勋毫无征兆的吻直接闯进来，带着烟草味的舌头霸道地闯进来翻搅，扫过上颚的时候神经末梢神经都过电一般的快感，好似尼古丁都融进血液里一般。张艺兴很快就心爱之人的热吻里在软了心智，两只手抓着吴世勋的外套虚虚地喘气。

吴世勋轻笑着把张艺兴重新圈在怀里，低头亲亲他的头顶，说，“戒不掉了。”

怀里的人红着脸喘气却没说什么，只是抬头瞪着一双杏眼生气地看他。

吴世勋揽着张艺兴的腰带着他上楼锁门。张艺兴站在玄关处不抗拒也不进去，吴世勋见他没有缓和的意思，只好先去洗澡，他刚刚结束下午的练习回来，浑身都是味道。

浴室里刚刚传出哗啦的水声，张艺兴就狠狠咽下喉头里泛起的痒，喉结上下反复地滚动着，他忍得太辛苦，只是一个烟草气息的吻，他有些惶恐，他知道他深藏在心底的烟瘾又复发了。

他捡了吴世勋扔在沙发上的外套，摸出里面的烟盒，只看了一眼就扔进垃圾桶里。然后拉开茶几抽屉最里层的小格子，他从烟盒里抽了一根在手心里摩挲，但他不敢点燃，只是叼在嘴里咬着过滤嘴。

天彻底黑下去了， 浴室里的水声还是不断，张艺兴靠着在阳台上看着楼下不断地车流和喧闹的街市，他叼着那根没点燃的烟出神。

明明曾经嗜烟如命的人是他，在那些无人在意的漫长时光里，他蓬头垢面在泥里爬行，只有感觉到所有白色烟雾围绕自己的时候，他才能活过来一般。

但他后来遇到世勋，为小他三岁的弟弟克制自己，从角落里走出来，拼命工作，他不能把灰暗的这些带给还尚未入世出道的弟弟，于是他把所有烟都锁在抽屉最底层。烟瘾犯的时候就买吴世勋喜欢的奶茶来喝，他狠狠地嚼着里面的珍珠，好似就能发泄克制住可怕的欲望。

他害怕吴世勋因为这个而断送他的刚刚起步的尚未成熟的艺人前程，而如今他懊恼世勋因为他工作繁忙缺少闲时的陪伴而染上烟瘾，他早就狠心戒烟，而世勋却犯上，他知道他在自己出差的的时候偷了锁在抽屉里香烟来抽。

张艺兴说气话让他戒烟之前都不要再见，吴世勋果真就两周没再联系他。

可当他自己软下心找他的时候，却发现吴世勋更变本加厉地吸烟，像是在向他挑衅，甚至反问他要不要戒掉，是戒掉烟，还是戒掉他，他不明白。

陷入思考里的人没发现浴室的水声早就停止，无神地望着外面的灯火辉煌。吴世勋走到张艺兴背后，环住他的腰，低头在张艺兴的颈窝里深深吸一口属于他的味道，问，“在想什么？”

张艺兴没回答他，垂目看着嘴里的烟，任凭湿漉漉的胸膛贴在他的背上，很快就湿了一片水渍。

一只细长的举到他面前来，啪嗒一声，打火机的盖子在他面前打开，淡蓝色的火苗窜出来，是吴世勋成年的时候他送他的那一只。

张艺兴定定看了打火机好几秒，然后凑过去点燃了嘴里那支细细的香烟。烟丝燃烧，久违的苦涩味道被他深深一口吸进肺里，他看到他心里有些东西鲜活起来，有些东西暗淡下去。

他怕烫到吴世勋，把烟从嘴里拿下来夹在手里撑在栏杆上，然后在吴世勋的怀抱里转过身来。他看着吴世勋的笑眼，把烟圈缓缓吐出，尽数都喷在吴世勋脸上，舔了舔下唇，然后沙哑着声音说，“最后一次，不许再抽。”

吴世勋没有避开，好看的眉眼在氤氲的烟气里变得模糊起来，他朝着张艺兴倾了倾身子，然后也把手撑在栏杆上覆住张艺兴的，笑着答应他，“好。”

他拿过张艺兴修长手指间夹着的香烟，避开他的正脸，狠狠吸一口，然后掰过他的下巴，把呛人烟气全都渡到张艺兴嘴里、肺里、心里。

张艺兴把手从吴世勋的大手抽出来，伸手攀上吴世勋的裸背，把他狠狠往自己这边带。两个人都对细细的一杆香烟着迷不以，而手里的燃烧的香烟此时显得再也碍事不过，吴世勋把它摁灭在旁边早就死去的绿植花盆里，然后扶住张艺兴的后脑勺加深这个吻。

一吻毕，两个人都喘得厉害，周身都染上香烟味道，熟悉又陌生的香烟，张艺兴身上的奶香薄荷不管用，吴世勋身上的海盐柠檬也不管用，这要命的香烟像是有毒的罂粟一般袭击他们的四肢百骸。

张艺兴顿时觉得委屈，眼泪涌上来瞬间就模糊了视线，“世勋，你是我的烟，你怎么能不来找我，你怎么能说这样的话，你怎么能叫我再戒掉一次。”

吴世勋把张艺兴抱得更紧，“对不起，哥。”

“烟，我会听你的话，戒掉。”

“我戒不掉的，只有你而已。”

The word "smitten", which is the past particle of "smite", is the word that Bible uses for vengeance of an angry God. Here they are using the same word talk about love. How have they come to associate love with great pain and suffering.

FIN

(本来是想写个比较带感的娇俏小野猫和街头小混混的故事，但是动笔才发现，这不适合我，一点都不适合，反倒是李荣浩老师的戒烟听多了，有了这样的设想，功力有限，不管你们喜不喜欢我就只能做到这样啦，感谢阅读)


End file.
